


Sit and Stay

by CharmedRumbelle



Series: Gone to the Dogs [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Tumblr prompts combined: Belle does something to embarrass Gold, and he tries to leave in a hurry. But in trying to separate the dogs, he gets knocked over by Sophie, and oh what a shame, Belle has to tend to his ankle. Also - Can we have Belle daydreaming about Gold until her dog interrupts her? Part Seven of my Rumbelle "Gone to the Dogs" verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit and Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queueingtocomplain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queueingtocomplain/gifts).



> A tiny bit of angst in this one, more than humor this time which is why the 'angst' tag. 
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

It was just one kiss. One long, tender, glorious kiss. She could still taste his lips on hers. She could still feel their tongues touching ever so slightly. He tasted like heaven – or at least what she imagined heaven would taste like. Belle imagined what it would have been like if they hadn't stopped there. If their kiss went deeper and longer than it did.

He would wrap his arms around her even tighter, as they both fell back onto the sofa together. Belle imagined herself slowly unbuttoning that tight white shirt he was wearing. He kissed her neck gently as she undid every button. His hands crept around her back as he reached for her zipper and then he –

A loud, deep bark interrupted her daydream. Sophie jumped up and put her huge paws on the counter at Granny's diner, then licked Belle's cheek sloppily.

"Get that enormous mongrel out of here!" Granny shouted at her.

"Sophie! What are you doing here, I had you tethered up outside!" Belle shouted at her. "I'm sorry Granny, she must have gotten loose and come in with someone."

"It's bad enough that jackass Gold brings his little beast in here." Granny said.

"Ronan brings Stewart in the diner?" Belle asked.

"Well, it's his property, he can do whatever he wants. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Granny said. "And since when are you on a first name basis with Storybrooke's resident monster?" Belle smiled a bit.

"He's not a monster." Belle said. "He's very sweet."

"We're talking about the same Mr. Gold, right?" Granny asked. "Anyway, here's your lunch." Granny handed her a bag. "Get that damn dog out of here. You need to work on teaching her to sit and stay."

"Yes, I'll do that." Belle said. "Come on, Sophie, you bad girl." Belle said, and she walked outside with Sophie. Just as she had predicted, there was her leash, broken off at the end and still tied to the post outside. Belle sighed as she picked it up. "Perfect, I have to buy you a new one now." Belle did her best to re-attach the broken leash to Sophie. "Let's sit down out here and have lunch and then I suppose we need to stop at the pet store before we go to the park. Perhaps we need to do another round of obedience training with you." Sophie laid down at Belle's feet the moment Belle sat down. "Of course, now you listen. Sophie, what on earth am I going to do with you?" Sophie nuzzled against Belle's feet and sighed happily. "You're still afraid I'm going to leave you, aren't you? I'm not going anywhere, Sophie. We're together forever. I wish I could find a way to make you understand that." Belle bent down and pet Sophie behind the ears. She really couldn't fault Sophie for her insecurity. Someone had abandoned her – the dog was found wandering all alone near the town line. She was cold and scared and probably hadn't eaten in days when she was picked up by the dog warden and taken to the Storybrooke Animal Shelter. Once Belle decided that she was going to adopt Sophie, she researched everything she could find on dogs and found that shelter dogs, especially ones that had been abandoned, often formed an extreme attachment to their new "parent". The term "Velcro dog" was frequently used – meaning that the dog wanted to go everywhere with his or her master. And this literally meant EVERYWHERE. The only time that Belle noticed that Sophie wasn't glued to her side was when Stewart was around. Belle smiled a bit. Stewart would be at the park. And so would Gold. They hadn't spoken since their date a few nights prior. Belle knew it was a date – even though Gold insisted it wasn't. She had never met someone as deliberately closed off as Ronan Gold – but after that kiss – she was determined to break through his hard exterior. There was far more to him than he was letting on. Ronan Gold was like a mystery for her to uncover – and she looked forward to doing just that, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Belle arrived a bit late with Sophie at the dog park that afternoon. Gold was already there – he was wearing a suit once again. Belle was a bit more "dressed up" than usual – she stopped at home after going to the pet store with Sophie to touch up her hair a bit and change into a nicer top and a pair of dressy jeans. Sophie darted over to Stewart the moment they entered the park.

"You're late." Gold commented as Belle sat down next to him.

"I didn't realize I was being timed." Belle said. "Sophie and I had to stop at the pet store – she broke her leash this afternoon. I was getting takeout at Granny's and she managed to break free and darted into the restaurant the moment someone opened the door."

"I'm sure that Mrs. Lucas was pleased with that." Gold remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"She said you bring Stewart into the restaurant. She didn't sound very happy about that." Belle said. Gold didn't reply. "So – you're back to wearing the suits then?"

"I had to take Bae back to Boston today and I had some business there." Gold said.

"Oh, that's right, you had your son this weekend. Did you have fun?" Belle asked.

"Well, if you call finishing his science project and then him kicking my arse at Grand Theft Auto then I suppose we did." Gold said.

"You have an X-box then?" Belle asked.

"Yes, just bought it for Bae recently. You're familiar with them? I can't figure the damned thing out." Gold said.

"My um – my ex, he – he was obsessed with gaming. He had the body of an adult man and the brain of a teenage boy. No offense to your son – I'd venture to guess that Bae is far more intelligent than Gaston was and is." Belle said. "Anyhow – I learned how to play a few of the games. It actually pissed him off when I started to best him at them. Maybe I can – come over one night this week and give you some tips. That is – if you'd like to have another date."

"It wasn't a date. It was dinner." Gold insisted.

"Ronan – I think it was a bit more than dinner." Belle said, and she put her hand on his leg. Gold looked up at her in disbelief.

"I – we – I have to go." Gold said, and he stood up.

"Ronan, don't you want to talk about – you know. Us." Belle said.

"I've had a long day, Belle, I'm quite tired. Stewart! Come on, we need to go!" Gold shouted. Stewart came running toward him, with Sophie charging behind. Gold began to walk toward the exit, and he barely took four steps before Sophie barreled into him, knocking him onto the ground.

"Ronan!" Belle screamed, and she rushed to his side. Gold sat up and grimaced in pain. "Are you alright?" Belle knelt down next to him, and Stewart climbed into his lap. Sophie settled at his side as well, and she snuggled up to him as if trying to apologize. "I don't know what's gotten into her, she hasn't been minding all day. Are you hurt bad? Let me see." Belle said, and she innocently reached down to look at his ankle.

"Get away from me!" Gold screamed at her. "And get this foul monstrosity that you call a dog out of here!"

"Ronan, I'm just trying to help." Belle said.

"I don't NEED your help!" Gold shouted, and he reached for his cane and slowly stood up, struggling the entire time. He took two steps and had to stop, barely able to keep his balance.

"I think you do need my help. Ronan, please, this is all my fault, Sophie is my dog, she's the one who did this." Belle said.

"I just want to go home." Gold said.

"How? Will you even be able to drive?" Belle asked. Gold sighed.

"I have a custom-made car, I pedal with my left foot. I'll be fine." Gold said.

"Well – at least let me help you get to your car, or – take Stewart for you or something." Belle suggested.

"Fine. Take Stewart to the car, I'll get there as fast as I can." Gold said.

"Alright." Belle reluctantly agreed, and Gold handed Stewart's leash over to her. It took him nearly ten minutes to get out to the car, and Belle could tell that each step caused him more and more pain. Belle had put Stewart in her car with Sophie while she waited. "Are you sure you can drive?" Belle asked when Gold finally reached his car.

"I'll manage." Gold said, and he unlocked his car door. "Put Stewart in the back."

"You're not taking Stewart home alone, I'm following you. He can stay in the car with me." Belle said.

"I don't need you to come home with me, Belle." Gold said.

"You really think you can manage those steps of yours without help on your own, let alone while trying to keep Stewart in tow? I'm coming with you." Belle insisted.

"Fine. Not worth the argument." Gold said, and he got into his car and slammed the door angrily.

* * *

"Alright, you've seen me home, thank you very much and good night." Gold said as Belle helped him into the house. She had let Stewart and Sophie into the back yard to play before she helped Gold in.

"I'm not leaving you alone, you won't even be able to get upstairs." Belle said.

"I have a sofa down here that is quite comfortable, I'll sleep there tonight." Gold said.

"What about Stewart? I assume you haven't even fed him yet he'll need to go out at least one more time, and then he'll need to be cared for in the morning." Belle said.

"What do you want to do, spend the night here?" Gold asked.

"Well, it's the least I can do. Someone needs to take care of you." Belle said.

"I take care of myself just fine." Gold said. He moved forward a few steps and almost tripped on one of his rugs. Belle stopped him from falling and helped him regain his balance.

"Yes, I see that." Belle said. "I think you should sit down." Gold grumbled as Belle helped him to the sofa. "Can I get you anything?" Belle asked.

"Yes. You can get your mammoth animal and leave my premises." Gold said. Belle sat down next to him.

"Ronan, why are you being so difficult?" Belle asked.

"Why do you even care?" Gold asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"Am I not permitted to care about you?" Belle asked.

"No one cares about me." Gold said.

"I do." Belle said, and she put her hand on his leg again. Gold didn't pull away this time. "I'm gonna go let the dogs in and feed them, alright? Where is Stewart's food?"

"In the cupboard above the dishwasher. He – he gets half a cup." Gold said.

"Is it okay if I give some to Sophie, too?" Belle asked.

"Fine." Gold said. "The – the dish I bought for her is in the cupboard as well."

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Belle asked. Gold just nodded.

"First cupboard on the left above the sink." Gold said.

"Okay." Belle said. "Why don't you lie back and put your leg up? You should take your shoes off too, that's probably aggravating it." Gold watched as Belle flitted out of the room, and he let out a loud sigh once she was out of earshot.

When Belle returned to the living room with his tea, as well as a cup for herself, Gold was lying back on the sofa. He had removed his suit jacket and his shoes and was reading a magazine. Belle glanced at the magazine cover. "Antique Trader. Anything interesting in there?" Belle asked.

"Probably not to you." Gold said, and he put the magazine aside as Belle handed him his tea. She sat down on the edge of the sofa with him. He gave her a puzzled look, but said nothing about it. "Thank you. Did Stewart finish his dinner?"

"Ate every bite." Belle said. Stewart went charging upstairs after he and Sophie ate, and Sophie happily followed him. "What's upstairs that he was so anxious to get to?"

"His bed is in my room." Gold said.

"Oh." Belle said playfully. "Well that's interesting." Gold gave her a look of disbelief.

"They're both fixed, I seriously doubt anything like what's going through your mind is happening up there. Besides, Stewart's bed is just right for his size, that Brobdingnag of yours would barely get her head to fit in it." Gold said, and Belle giggled a bit. "You have a filthy mind." he commented.

"I didn't say a word." Belle said.

"Yes, well I know what you're thinking. They're dogs, they don't – think about things like that." Gold said.

"How do you know? Maybe they do. And they could always jump onto your bed, I'm sure there's plenty of room on it." Belle suggested. Gold moved to stand up, and Belle pushed him back down. "Sit down and stay there!" she shouted at him. Gold glared at her and reluctantly complied. "How is your ankle, is it feeling better?"

"It'll be fine." Gold said.

"Do you think it might be a good idea to have a doctor look at it?" Belle asked.

"I already looked at it, it's fine." Gold said.

"And your medical degree is from – where?" Belle asked.

"It's not swollen, I just twisted it wrong. It happens sometimes. I just need to be more careful. Staying out of the path of charging beasts would probably be a good idea in the future." Gold said.

"I am sorry about that." Belle said. "You know, if you hadn't gotten all flustered and tried to dart out of there so fast, that wouldn't have happened."

"So you're saying this is my fault, then?" Gold asked.

"Ronan – it has been over two months since we met. There is an obvious – something – between us. You have been doing everything you possibly can to dance around that issue and avoid dealing with it at all costs. Why?" Belle asked. "We had a lovely evening the other night. I actually thought you might call me, but – I suppose that was too much to expect from you, given that you pull away in terror any time I so much as touch you."

"Are you always this forward?" Gold asked.

"Forward? Ronan, I think I've been quite patient with you. If I didn't see any spark of interest in you I'd have let it go some time ago, but – well, my gosh, most people at this point in a relationship would have started talking about what they like to do, they'd have found some common ground, and most of them would have even – well, you know." Belle said.

"This isn't a relationship. And I'm not most people." Gold said.

"This isn't a relationship because you're preventing it from becoming one. And you are most definitely not 'most people' and that's exactly why I like you." Belle said. "I just don't understand why you're so guarded at this point. I think you know enough about me to know that I'm not some gold digger after your money nor am I some vacuous bimbo not worth your time." Gold paused for a moment.

"I'll just make a mess of things. That's what I always do." Gold said. "What's the point?"

"Given the fact that I'm the one who ruined your very expensive tea set and whose dog aggravated your injury, I would think you'd worry more about me making a mess of things." Belle joked.

"I have some pain pills in my dresser upstairs, would you be so kind as to retrieve them for me?" Gold asked.

"Of course." Belle said, and she went upstairs. When she returned, she was carrying Gold's pain medication as well as a pair of his pajamas. "I was right about the dogs – they've taken up pretty much the entirety of your bed, they look quite content there. I know Sophie sheds, I'll be glad to have your bedding cleaned if it bothers you." Belle handed him his pill bottle and his pajamas.

"What is this?" Gold asked.

"You asked for your pills – that was the only bottle in your nightstand, aren't those the right ones?" Belle asked.

"I meant the pajamas. I didn't ask for you to go scavenging through my clothes." Gold said.

"I wasn't scavenging, I was simply trying to find you something more comfortable to wear if you're going to be sleeping down here, I don't think sleeping in a suit will be that relaxing. I mean look at you, you haven't even removed your TIE, how can that be comfortable?"

"Just get me some water." Gold demanded.

"You can't even ask nicely?" Belle asked. Gold glared at her.

"Please." he spat.

"Well that's – sort of better." Belle said. She went into the kitchen to get him some water and came back out. "I have to go back to my place to get a few things, can I have your house keys?"

"You're seriously going to stay here tonight?" Gold asked, then he took out two pills and swallowed them.

"I told you I was." Belle said.

"And – sleep where, exactly? According to you, the dogs have taken over my room, and Bae left his room a complete mess, and I don't have a guest room because I don't have guests." Gold said.

"Well – your recliner looks comfortable enough." Belle said, and she looked over at the recliner next to the sofa. "I'm not fussy."

"I snore." Gold said.

"So does Sophie. I'm used to it." Belle teased. "Keys, Ronan? Please?" Gold sighed in defeat.

"They're in my jacket." Gold said, referring to his suit jacket that was hanging on the edge of the sofa. Belle searched through the pockets and found them.

"Sophie and Stewart are quite comfortable upstairs, I won't be gone long and I doubt she'll even notice." Belle said. "I'll be back in a bit." Belle turned and headed for the door.

"Belle!" Gold called out, and Belle turned around. "Thank you." he said quietly.

"You're welcome." Belle said. She was about to turn around to leave again, then she impulsively went back to Gold's side, sat down next to him, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which, to her surprise, he returned. "Try and get some rest, alright?" Belle said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Gold nodded in agreement, and Belle got up and flit out the door as Gold longingly watched her leave.


End file.
